This invention relates to an improved shredder for shredding documents and the like.
It has been a common practice to use a shredder as a security measure to shred secret documents or the like before they are disposed of. With the recent increase in the amount of information being stored and exchanged, the bulk of documents to be disposed of is rapidly increasing and a demand for an improved shredder is also increasing. With a conventional shredder, shredded pieces (hereinafter referred to as chips) must be manually stuffed inside a plastic bag or the like so that they can be carried to an incinerator. Not only is this a cumbersome job but paper powder and shredded strips tend to scatter around the shredder or become attached to the operator's hands.